


The Quiet Wolf and the Falling Star

by bluegoldrose



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Loss, Loss of Innocence, Love, Mild Sexual Content, Suicide, Tragedy, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1693655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegoldrose/pseuds/bluegoldrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They met at Harrenhal and lost each other to the war. The tragic love story of Eddard Stark and Ashara Dayne and the awkward beginnings of Ned and Catelyn's marriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She laughed as she danced, Ned noticed. She spun and twirled like a butterfly, and her eyes, oh her eyes were the color of amethysts. He was too shy by far to talk to her. Ashara Dayne, who was so painfully beautiful that she could only be a dream. He wanted to dance with her too, and more than dance. He couldn't ask her though, he would just turn red and stay quiet.

Brandon saw Ned looking at her throughout the dances. "Go dance with her, brother. Before you freeze to stone in your seat wanting and never taking."

"I don't know what to say to her. I think of words but my mind loses them when I see her." Ned mumbled into his wine.

Brandon laughed and clapped his younger brother on the back. "You just ask if she would like to dance." With that, Brandon Stark stood and walked over to Ashara Dayne. She was retrieving a glass of wine for herself after the dance ended, and looked surprised that Brandon had gone to speak with her.

Ned reddened and looked down at the table. Surely Brandon wouldn't dance with her and insult his brother, yet Brandon was all impulse so Ned wasn't quite sure. "Excuse me," said a soft feminine voice a few moments later.

Ashara was standing before him, a gentle smile on her face. Brandon stood a bit behind her, grinning like a child who had just stolen treats he was forbidden. "Your brother said that you wanted to dance with me, but were too shy to ask. I would love to dance with you, if you want."

He swallowed the lump in his throat. "My lady, it would be an honor to dance with you."

He walked around the table and took her arm gently. He felt as though he was walking on air the whole time they danced. She was more charming up close than she had been from afar. She encouraged him through the dances, laughed merrily at the small talk they made, and asked him to escort her back to her tents.

On the walk back to her tent they laughed and talked. She was very good at putting him at ease, asking simple questions and finding out what he liked so that they would be able to speak at length. The walk to her tent was not long enough, he mourned.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening Eddard," she said softly, with a gentle smile on her face.

"Please, call me Ned, all of my friends do. I loved every moment that we have spent together tonight. I hope we can see one another more throughout the tournament." The words came pouring out of his mouth, surprising even himself. He was always quiet and thoughtful, but she seemed to be able to pull words from him with no trouble and could stop his thoughts with a smile. His pulse beat wildly just looking at her.

She caressed his cheek with her small, cold hand. "I would be delighted to see you more." Then she gave him a soft peck on the lips and before he could react she slipped into her tent.

He walked for some time before returning to his tent. Upon entering, he found his brother Brandon kissing the neck of a blonde girl while Benjen and Howland Reed slept. Ned raised an eyebrow and coughed, startling the pair. The girl flushed red, gave Brandon a parting kiss, and hurried out with her face down.

Brandon flopped face-down onto the cot and sighed. Ned just stood there, staring at his brother. "Who was that?"

Brandon shrugged. "I think a Hightower, though I could be wrong."

"You're betrothed to Catelyn Tully," Ned reminded his brother as he sat upon his own cot and pulled off his boots.

"Yes, but not wedded or bedded to her and still young enough to have fun when I see it." He laughed easily. "I'll not bed another girl once I've married Lady Catelyn, I swear it. So how did you like Ashara, you were out quite late you know."

Ned mumbled something to himself as he pulled off his clothes and put on a night robe. His older brother propped himself up and looked at him. "What was that?"

"We danced, and talked, and I walked her to her tent. Thank you for having her talk to me." Ned smiled softly. "Sleep well Bran."

He groaned. "I'm too old for that name anymore Ned. Sleep well little brother."

* * *

Ned would meet Ashara at the end of the day's games or after she left Princess Elia later in the day. They would take long walks around Harrenhal and discuss the mysterious Knight of the Laughing Tree who had appeared at the tournament. Ned did not tell her his suspicions that the knight was Howland Reed. He did not really care, so long as he could talk to her and look at her and kiss her. He kissed her first the second time he had walked her to her tent. It was a long, passionate kiss, and they melted into one another's arms. He had kissed girls before, in the Eyrie, often at Robert's prodding. He had enjoyed their kisses, but they were nothing like Ashara. Ashara was wonder. Ashara was the fire in his veins. The Vale girls had meant nothing. It was like that every night, the walking, talking, and kissing.

Upon walking back to his tent several days into the tournament, Ned noticed his sister walking back to her tent alone. "Lya, why are you out alone this late?" His voice was scolding, he knew, and she just wrinkled her nose at him.

"Why are you out so late brother," she shot back, her head held high.

"I am not a girl who could be harmed by a man." The concern in his voice was evident, but she just rolled her eyes and slipped a dagger from her boot.

"I'm fine Ned. No one will hurt me. How have things been with Lady Ashara?" She was trying to distract him and succeeded. He blushed.

"We just talk," he mumbled.

"So late," she inquired with a grin.

He sighed. He had to give her something before she would give anything back. "We talk a lot and… kiss. Now what were you doing?"

She had an odd expression at that, somewhere between amused and profoundly annoyed. "Being threatened by a prince." She pulled her hair to the side and he could see a thin cut on her neck. He flushed between pale from fear and red from fury. She put a hand gently on his. "Ned, it's nothing to worry about. He didn't even realize that he had cut me. He was talking to me about." She paused and sighed deeply. "I was the secret knight in the jousts. He caught me taking off the armor. We talked, and then he took the shield and told me to put the armor back where I had found it. He won't say anything."

Ned shook his head. "You are too much like Brandon; I fear it will hurt both of you in the end."

She laughed. "You worry too much. I am a free woman until I am forced to marry your horrid friend, until then I can do as I wish. Brandon will marry soon and he will settle down as well. Learn to have fun and enjoy life Ned."

He knew there was no winning the fight with her, so he hugged her. "I worry about you little sister. I am glad you are safe. Sleep well, Lya."

She smiled up at him. "I love you. You sleep well too Ned."

The following day Brandon was defeated by Rhaegar Targaryen in the jousts. Ned was disappointed for his brother; Ashara was happy for her lady's husband. They decided to take a ride away from the tournament toward the lake. They dismounted and walked around once Ned secured the horses. He took her by the hand and they strolled near the water. They had not walked very far when she caressed his face and kissed him passionately, leaving him breathless.

"I don't want this tournament to end," she murmured into his neck. "I don't want to leave you."

He sighed against her. "We could ask our fathers if we could be promised. If, if that's something you want."

She looked up at him with wide eyes. "Nothing would make me happier. It may take some time. I would want to talk with my father in person about you." She smiled at him, her face radiant.

"Maybe we should wait until my brother Brandon marries, and my sister Lyanna," he said as he smiled back at her. "Two marriages is probably enough for my father to handle right now."

She laughed merrily. "I can imagine. Soon though, soon we can be together."

With few more words they resumed their kissing. Slowly, they found themselves on the ground, pulling at clothes and laces. They whispered few words, being driven by desire for one another.

His hands were up her skirts and his trousers were half off when the reality of what they were doing finally broke out in Ned's mind. He stilled, wanting her, watching her chest rise and fall with heavy breaths. "Are you... do you... I mean..."

She groaned. "I love you Ned. Please, I want you." Her eyes were dark with lust, and her hips moved against him. He realized he couldn't resist her. So he continued up her skirts, until he found his desire. Some part of him found it strange that there was no shyness in him as he touched her. He had never touched a woman intimately before, but some instinct drove his actions. It was not long before he found himself in ecstasy between her legs. She groaned against him, moaned against him, murmured his name over and over like a prayer. When their lovemaking was finished, the sun was low in the sky.

He lay beside her panting. They were both half disrobed. She pressed a kiss to his forehead and to his lips. "We need to return to our tents."

He kissed her. "I wish that we could stay here forever."

"So do I."

With unhappy sighs the pair redressed, returned to their horses, and rode back to the camp. When they reached her tent the two parted with a kiss that seemed almost chaste.

The following day was the final day of the tournament. Prince Rhaegar Targaryen and Ser Barristan Selmy were the final two contenders, and they fought hard against one another. Ned stood with Brandon, Benjen, and Lyanna. Ned glanced to Ashara occasionally throughout the match. She was seated with Princess Elia and her retinue and glanced to him occasionally as well. Both men fought well, but Rhaegar won in the end. The wreath of blue roses for the Queen of Love and Beauty was placed upon the Prince's lance and he rode straight past his wife and placed the wreath in Lyanna's lap.

The silence of the crowd was deafening. Some of the people were smirking, or making crude jests to one another, most however, had faces showing shock or dismay. Robert was furious and stomped away from the crowd. Ned noticed that the Dragon Prince smirked a little and with a bow of his head, left the field. Ned and his brothers escorted their sister to their tent. She was shaking they had realized, but they didn't realize at first that she was shaking from fury.

"I'll throw the flowers in his face," she shouted as soon as they were within the confines of the tent.

"Lya, don't do anything rash, he's our crowned Prince," said Brandon.

She was crushing the flowers in her hands. "He won't hurt me, and I don't care!"

* * *

Months later Ned and Robert Baratheon received word in the Eyrie that Lyanna had been taken from White Harbor by Prince Rhaegar. Lord Robert wanted to go to the Stormlands and lead an army to take Rhaegar's head. Lord Arryn urged patience and caution, and they waited. They waited when news of Brandon Stark and his men riding out from near Riverrun to confront the crowned Prince arrived. They waited when news of Brandon's capture and a call for Rickard Stark and the father's of the men who were with Brandon was sent out. Later, news reached them of the way in which King Aerys killed the Starks and their men. It was that same day when Jon Arryn sat the new Lord Stark and the Lord Baratheon down in his solar and spoke with them.

"King Aerys wants your heads," the old man told them simply. The two young men looked at him with anger in their eyes. Robert started to speak, but Jon simply held out his hand and continued. "I will not kill you boys, and I will not let the murders of Lord Rickard and Brandon Stark to go without protest. The King is mad, that is clear enough for anyone to see now. We will raise up our banners and go to war against him."

Lord Baratheon cheered. Eddard Stark only nodded his head in quiet agreement. _My sister is missing. My father is dead. My brother is dead. I am Lord of Winterfell._ They made their plans together and raised their banners in rebellion. After the Battle of Gulltown was won for their side, the Lord of Winterfell went north to raise his bannermen and the Lord of Storm's End went south to raise his bannermen.

Jon had told Ned that they would need more allies. The wisest course of action seemed to be keeping the promise of Rickard Stark to Hoster Tully that Lady Catelyn Tully would marry the heir of the North. Lord Hoster agreed to wed Catelyn to Eddard and Lysa to Jon Arryn. So, after the Battle of the Bells, Eddard Stark and Jon Arryn led their companies to Riverrun.

The two Tully girls were beautiful; dressed in white with blue and silver accents, the girls stood before their soon to be husbands in the sept. Ned felt a twinge of pity for the younger girl Lysa, she was to marry a man older than her own father. Jon Arryn was a good, kind man, but he doubted the young girl would see past Jon's grey hair.

Ned's eyes, however, were on Lady Catelyn Tully, his bride. Her auburn hair hung half up in a long braid and half down, flowing over her shoulders and down the length of her back. Her eyes were the purest blue, bright and gentle. She was better than Brandon had ever described.

She wasn't Ashara. He felt a stabbing pang of guilt as he said his vows, remembering the girl at Harrenhal he had given his love to, the girl whose virtue he had taken. The girl who he wanted even as he swore himself in marriage to another. After the tournament had ended, they had found one another again much later that day. Ashara seemed worried about Princess Elia, but they soon stopped speaking about the tournament and he found himself within her again. They had promised to speak of betrothal after Brandon and Lyanna were married. Now though, Brandon was dead, Lyanna stolen away, and the country at war. House Dayne had sworn its loyalty to the crown, and House Stark was in open rebellion. Marriage to Ashara Dayne was no longer an option.

So with duty to his house in mind, he said his marriage vows to the girl who should have been his brother's wife. The wine, music, and song made everyone merry, but he found it hard to smile. This was his celebration, but only because his family had been murdered. Later, he and Catelyn were escorted up the steps by the guests, their clothes pulled off as they went. Finally, they were alone and quite naked, in their wedding bed.

Her body was beautiful. He couldn't deny that. It was confusing to be so aroused by one woman while his heart still cared for another. _Ashara is lost to me; Catelyn is my bride._ He had noticed that her whole body blushed red when they had taken off her dress, he thought it beautiful.

"I," he began, pausing at the word. "I know that you were to marry my brother, and that you should have been his. I am sorry that you lost him."

She gave him a sad half-smile. "My lord, he was your brother. I can not imagine how you must feel now."

He nodded. "Please, call me Ned, I am your husband now. I will be a good husband to you, I promise that."

"Call me Cat if I am to call you Ned." She spoke gently, nervously. She chewed her lip a little before she spoke. "I will always do my duty to you as a wife." She blushed a deep shade of red, nearly matching her hair. "We should…"

He nodded and flushed a little. He kissed her as he had a few hours before when they wed. Together they pushed the covers aside and kissed again and again, until something close to lust filled them. They touched one another gently, exploring the curious ways that it made them feel. When she seemed ready, he entered her. He muttered an apology at her pain, as he had with Ashara. Ashara had laughed and kissed him. Catelyn just nodded and said that it was ok. When they were finished, he cleaned them both and they fell asleep beside one another.

* * *

Months later Ned found himself in Dorne. He was on the way to a place called the Tower of Joy, where Lyanna was said to be kept. Rhaegar was dead at the Trident at Robert's hand. King Aerys, Princess Elia, Princess Rhaenys, and Prince Aegon were all dead in King's Landing. Queen Rhaella and Prince Viserys had escaped to Dragonstone. Now Robert Baratheon was called King of the Seven Kingdoms.

They were seven companions Ned Stark, Howland Reed, William Dustin, Ethan Glover, Martyn Cassel, Theo Wull, and Mark Ryswell. They arrived to see Oswell Whent, Gerold Hightower, and Arthur Dayne, the last loyal Kingsguard of Aerys awaiting them. They spoke few words and then they fought. Ned could hear Lyanna scream inside the tower. He had to get his sister back, to keep her safe.

His sword ran through Arthur Dayne, Ashara's brother, and it felt like betrayal. Beside him all were dead except Howland. Ned climbed the tower and found Lyanna, laying in her bed with blood everywhere. She looked so pale and small in the bed. He had forgotten how young they both were. He barely noticed the young woman in the room who was crying.

"Ned," Lyanna's voice came softly. "Ned I'm so sorry, sorry for everything."

"No." He gently caressed her cheek and knelt beside her. "Lya, nothing was your fault."

She shook her head in protest. "It was all my fault. I married him Ned, at an old weirwood tree. We ran away together." She let out a ragged sob. "It was going to be a secret until I had a child, but then Aerys..."

"Aerys is dead. Our family is avenged," he said soothingly, but he felt sickened inside.

With what little strength was left to her she shook her head vigorously. She looked so frightened that it scared him. "The guards were for my child. Ned, promise me you need to keep him safe."

Ned looked and finally saw the young woman who was holding a babe in her arms.  She rocked the babe even as she wept. Howland was in the room then, surveying the scene quietly.

"Promise me Ned," she whispered again. The color was draining from her face as her blood soaked the bed.

"I promise Lya," Ned choked out, a lump in his throat. "I promise to keep him safe."

She smiled up at him and her eyes fluttered closed. He sat there, grasping her hand as she died. He was frozen in grief and guilt. _What have I done? What have we all done? The kingsguard were for my sister and the child she was about to bear. I killed Ashara's brother. How will I keep the boy safe? Robert... Robert will kill him. Oh Lya..._ Howland pried Ned's hands from those of his dead sister.

They prepared the bodies as best they could, lighting funeral pyres for each of them from the furniture within the tower. Lyanna's bones were carefully gathered from her pyre and placed inside a chest so that she could be buried in Winterfell. The rest were laid to rest in funeral cairns made from stones that they gathered from the tower. There were fresh horses in a stable, and goats as well. They used the goat milk for the babe, and finding a carriage, loaded what they needed upon it. Jyana, the girl who had been Lyanna's maid, cared for the child as they traveled. They were riding to Starfall, Ashara's home, where he would return Ser Arthur's sword to his sister.

Their arrival at Starfall was a solemn one. He met Lady Ashara in her solar. She was as beautiful as he remembered, but he now had a wife and soon a child at Riverrun. Howland, Jyana, and the boy were being tended to elsewhere, and a wet-nurse had been called for the babe. Ned placed Dawn, Ser Arthur's greatsword, upon a table before her. To Ned's surprise, she didn't even shed a tear as he related the tale.

"I'm so sorry Ashara," he uttered weakly. "I'm so sorry for all of this."

She walked to him and touched his cheek gently, as she had so long ago at Harrenhal. "When last I saw you, there was nothing in the world that could make me sad. Now... When I heard that you married Catelyn Tully, my heart broke. When my father died in the war I felt that my strength was gone. Now you bring me my brother's sword and tell me that you are sorry."

She did not seem angry, he found that he wished she was angry. She just seemed numb, as numb as he felt. "Did you kill him?"

He could only nod sadly. "May the gods give him rest," was her quiet reply. "Walk with me Ned."

He complied and walked with her. They walked in silence, side by side, neither wishing to speak. She led him out of the castle to a large lichyard. Eventually she knelt before a small stone beneath a large tree. "This was my greatest loss Ned." He scarcely heard her whispered words as she looked at the grave with tears in her eyes.

He did not understand, not at first. Then he looked around and saw that all of the grave markers in the section they stood in were smaller than in the rest of the yard. They were in a section reserved for infants. When had Ashara known a child who died?

"Rhaegar's child can have the nurse Wylla accompany him on your trip back to Winterfell." Ashara's words shook him to the core, if she knew then so could anyone else. She looked up at him and a smile ghosted across her lips. "Oh Ned, of course he is your sister's why else would my brother and the other kingsguard have been at the tower. The secret is safe with myself and Wylla. She nursed my little Rosalyn when she wouldn't latch onto me. She looked so much like you Ned. She had your eyes. She got sick... so sick..."

Ashara stopped talking and just started to weep. Ned fell to his knees and held her as she sobbed. That is when the tears came into his eyes as well. He had lost a father, a brother, a sister, and friends in this war. He had lost Ashara when he married Catelyn. This though, he had never expected that he could have lost a child that he never knew.

"I'm sorry Ashara. I'm so sorry. I loved you. I still love you. I would have married you," he murmured into her hair as he held her.

She pulled back and stared at him with her beautiful violet eyes. "Would you leave her for me?"

He felt a knife go through his heart. There was no way he could say yes, even though he wanted to stay with her. "I can't."

She lowered her eyes sadly, picked herself up, and walked away. He stayed at the grave, memorizing every detail of the stone which said so few words. It was night when he returned to the castle. The next day, Ashara Dayne was gone. She had thrown herself from the Palestone Sword.


	2. The Lord and Lady of Winterfell

Catelyn was at Riverrun with her infant Robb when she received word that Ned had set sail from Dorne to return to Winterfell. He had chosen that mode of transport as it was the swiftest way from one far end of Westeros to the other. She was required to come North as the Lady of Winterfell, though her travel time was anticipated to be slow as she was a new mother. It took three weeks for all of her possessions and necessary supplies to be packed for transport. She was terrified. She had travelled occasionally with her sister to various cities. They had been to the Twins, Seagard, Maidenpool, King's Landing, and Lannisport, but she had never been to Winterfell though she had been betrothed to Brandon Stark since she was a girl. She kissed her father, brother, and sister goodbye. Lysa was heading to King's Landing that day, to see her husband Jon Arryn again.

"Be strong little Cat." Her father had told her. She would do her best.

She had companions with her for the journey, servants whom she had grown up with in Riverrun. They amused her and helped her with her son as they traveled the many long miles to Winterfell. Her tensions eased during the journey, but increased again once she saw Winterfell. A man rode out to greet them when they could see the gates and men on the walls clearly. She assumed it would be her Lord husband Eddard coming out to greet her, but instead the man she saw was a young Brandon. He swung himself off his horse as he reached the wagon carrying Catelyn.

"Lady Catelyn Stark?" He asked, and bowed his head when she confirmed her identity. "Welcome to Winterfell my Lady. I am Benjen Stark, Lord Eddard's younger brother."

She smiled at him and shifted the small bundle that she cradled in her arms. "Meet your nephew Robb."

He smiled and brushed the bright red hair atop the boy's head. "It's a pleasure to meet you both. Lord Stark would have come out to meet you but many of his Lords have been keeping him busy ever since he returned home. I would be glad to show you around Winterfell."

"Thank you." She gave a polite smile.  _My husband hates me so he sent his brother to greet me. It's so dry and cold here. Even the people are cold. Breathe Cat, breathe. This will all be fine._

Benjen mounted his horse again and led them the rest of the way to Winterfell. He helped her out of the carriage and pointed out what different buildings were and the names of various townspeople. The majority of what he said went in one ear and out the other, there were so many names and buildings that it was too much to take in all at once. She was also anxious to see Eddard Stark again.  _Ned,_  she reminded herself.

They finally entered the Great Keep and he led her to the Great Hall. True to his word there were at least a dozen Lords each trying to discuss various topics with Lord Eddard Stark. She forced a smile to her lips upon seeing him seated on the platform. He looked like a Lord at least, serious and impassive.  _I have to spend the rest of my life here._  Her anxieties fled when he looked at her and smiled.

"My Lords." He proclaimed, silencing the room. "I would like to present to all of you my Lady, Catelyn Stark."

She stepped forward through the crowd and stood before him. She did a half curtsey and held out Robb to him. He took Robb in one hand and gave her the other. "Your son my Lord. I have called him Robb for King Robert."

He gave her a small smile again. "A perfect name my Lady. My Lords I give you my son Robb, the heir to Winterfell!" The men cheered. "If you will excuse us, I believe that my lady and I have much to discuss. I will resume these discussions tomorrow."

They walked arm in arm from the room. Catelyn smiled to herself as they left the Hall.  _This will be alright, everything will be fine._

"How was your trip here my la... Cat?"

"Long, though we had no issues. I am glad that you made it through this war in good health. I was saddened to hear about your sister though."

He sighed heavily. "We did all that could be done." They walked in silence then. Him brooding on the war and the loss of his family. Her with no words to say. They were still strangers though they had made a child together. He opened a door eventually after leading her up a flight of stairs and down a few halls. "This is the nursery. My brothers, sister, and I all spent our earliest years in this room. Robb already has a bed setup."

She smiled at that. She stepped into the room and saw that there were two infant beds set up in the spacious room. A woman was sitting near the fireplace rocking an infant. She whispered "My Lord" and nodded her head at Lord Stark and continued humming a tune to the infant. Catelyn was confused. She didn't understand why there was a woman with a baby in the nursery. Nor did she understand why there were two cradles set up on opposite walls.

"Ned?" Cat didn't understand.

Ned Stark looked at his wife solemnly and walked out of the room, indicating that she should follow without saying a word. When she hesitated he spoke again. "The woman is a nurse, her name is Wylla. If Robb is in need of anything for the moment she can tend to him. For now... We must talk."

At that she followed and he led her to what she assumed must be his solar. The room was a short walk from the nursery. "Please make yourself comfortable." She took a seat but was far from comfortable, and clearly so was he. She waited a long while before he spoke.

"Wylla is here to be a wet-nurse."

"I... I don't understand. I do not need a nurse for Robb."

He sighed heavily. "No, Robb will be quite fine with you. She is for the other boy."

"Other boy?"

He wasn't even looking in her direction. He had wandered to a window and was staring outside. "He is named Jon. He will bear the surname Snow."

 _A bastard name... oh no..._ "He is yours?"

He nodded and turned back to her, a pained expression on his face. "I am sorry my Lady."

She swallowed the lump in her throat. "It has been a long journey my Lord, where will my rooms be that I might freshen up."

He said no words but led her out again to a room closer to the nursery. Her maids were already inside putting her belongings away.  _"Be strong little Cat."_ She heard her father's voice tell her. So she remained strong, though she wanted to weep. A man fathering bastards at war was quite expected, but to bring them home and raise a bastard son beside your trueborn son? She felt the shame burning inside her, yet said no word of it to her husband.

A week passed and he had not touched her. They lay beside one another each night, but he did not so much as lay a finger on her. She felt that she must be doing something wrong or that he hated her and loved the mother of his bastard. She had learned in that week that no one knew who the mother of the child was although there were rumors. There were tales of Ashara Dayne with beautiful violet eyes who threw herself from the highest tower of Starfall and landed in the sea where she died. She had no courage to ask him about the mother of the child. She did however find courage to ask about another matter.

They were lying in bed for the night, and he had assumed his normal pose of curling to the side away from her. "My Lord... Ned... Do you not want me?" She was glad for the dark because she could feel the heat rise in her cheeks at her question.

He turned and faced her. "Of course I want you my Lady, my Cat. I just... I know that you have been angry with me about Jon and I did not wish to push you into anything you did not wish at the moment."

She smiled, her heart warmed by him suddenly. "I... I am you wife, it is my duty to honor you and fulfill your needs. No matter what my opinion on the matter."

He caressed her cheek gently. "Your opinions matter. I would not be doing my duties to you as a husband if I never considered your feelings. I am sorry that I have neglected you."

With that, he kissed her gently. To her surprise she moaned at his kiss. Before long they shed their night clothes and explored one another. Kissing, touching, feeling the hunger for one another. She shouted his name so loudly that she blushed at the thought that they may have been heard. He laughed at the suggestion, saying that the walls were too thick, and that even if anyone heard then no one could say their Lord and Lady did not know how to please one another. She loved his laughter, it made her feel safe, and it reminded her of his brother Brandon whom she had loved.

A week later, having made love each night, she found the courage to ask him about Ashara Dayne. He terrified her that night. He had been so warm and kind but a moment before, and then at the mention of the woman's name he was colder than she had ever seen before.

"Never ask about his mother! He is my blood and that's all you need to know! Who told you the name Ashara Dayne?"

She told him, and then he left. He did not return to her that night. She was nursing Robb in the nursery when he found her late that morning. He looked as though he had not slept and he was covered in twigs and dirt.

"My lady, when you are finished tending to our son I hope that you will join me in my solar." He spoke to her gently and then left after observing both children for a moment. The nurse was resting in an alcove in the room.

When she finished, she returned Robb to his cradle and left the room. Upon entering his solar, she seated herself in the same chair as she had two short weeks before when he had told her about the bastard. He looked up from his writing and gazed at her sadly.

"My lady, my Catelyn, I am sorry to you for all that I have done against you. I should not have yelled at you last night. I should not have brought a child home who is not yours. There are things that I cannot change and for that I beg your forgiveness. I spent last night in the godswood. I go there when I need to think and pray as all my forbearers have. It occurs to me that you do not have a place to go here to pray to your gods, you were raised in the Light of the Seven were you not?"

She regarded him with curiosity. What manner of man had she married? He was so different from Brandon. The eldest of Rickard Stark's sons was wild and impulsive. The second son it seemed was quiet and compassionate, willing to admit his faults. "I was my... Ned."

He gave her a half-smile. "I want to build a sept for you to pray in. I want you to teach our children all that you know of the Seven. For I confess that I do not know them, and I know that you would want our children to know them."

She smiled and a tear fell down her cheek. "Thank you."

"I have failed you before Cat, but I promise you that I will not fail you again. I will be a better husband to you than any other man would be..." He stopped himself suddenly when he realized that the other man would have been his brother Brandon. "I know that you were meant for Brandon, but I will do my best..."

She stood and caressed his cheek, and pressed a kiss to his lips. "You are the man that I have married and I believe that we will make this work in time. We can name our next son for Brandon."

He kissed her back. "We will."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically Ned's line about Ashara is a direct quote, though modified. It comes from page 65 of Game of Thrones, paperback 2013 ed.
> 
> This is modified from a future chapter of my story The Never Ending Sacrifice. If I have more random flashbacks from that story to copy here as I go, I will.


End file.
